


The Second

by thesparrow



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrow/pseuds/thesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and so she appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. looking for this?

Barton sighed.

"Our jobs been done for us" he mumbled, looking at the scene in front of him.

The base they were supposed to be raiding, was currently one very large bonfire. They were stood quite far away, yet they could feel the heat from the flames.

"The question is, by who and why?" Cap mumbled.

After a few moments of the team just standing there, unsure of what to do, Thor spoke up.

"There's someone walking this way"

They all focused in on what appeared to be a figure, but for all they knew, it could be been a robot. Hydra was becoming more advanced after all.

"I think It's a girl"

The person was much closer now, so the team could make out finer details. Her shirt was torn and soaked in blood, none of them were sure whether or not it was her own. She was limping quite badly, and loosely holding her side, indicating that she was severely hurt.

but still she plodded on, looking straight ahead, as if she was on some sort of mission.

"Shall I shoot her?" Tony asked firing up the suit incase taking action was required.

"No, wait." Cap said, squinting his eyes to try and get a better look.

She was close now, so close the boys could see every slice in her skin, every bruise, every knot of her hair and every sharp intake of breath she took.

So close they could see the small memory stick they had been sent here to retrieve, but had long forgotten about due to the fire.

She didn't come any closer.

Just took a breath and smiled.

"Heard you were looking for this?"

then her knees gave way, and she dropped to the ground.

but her grip on the memory stick only tightened.

\--

 

"Sleeping beauty's woken up" Tony yelled to the other avengers that were dotted around the room.

The girl was lay on the large couch with a flannel across her head and a thin blanket coating her body- which was now clean and clothed in a long dress shirt, much to her dismay.

"Don't worry, I changed your shirt and wiped the blood off, only I saw." Natasha said walking over, noticing her expression.

The girl nodded, slightly relieved, about what she wasn't sure.

"You feeling alright miss?" Steve said, looking at her with a worried face. They were all congregated around her now, peering with curiosity.

"Yes, thank you for cleaning me up. And also for not calling the authorities" she spoke, clearing her throat beforehand. She slowly sat upright without wincing, Dr Banner noticed, something she most definitely should of done.

"Well we might have to if you don't start explaining. You know with the whole walking out of a burning building with top secret information from the one of the worlds most deadly organisations." Stark muttered before biting into the apple he'd acquired from somewhere.

"I heard of the information, I went and retrieved it. Then when I was fighting with some of the guards one of the agents blew the place up, then you arrived, then I passed out." She explained, looking down at her hand and noticing that the memory stick was still there.

She flexed her hand, only now was she feeling the ache from gripping it so tightly.

Tony noticed and began again- "Yeah about that, can we have that now? You had quite the grip on it, none of us were able to get it out of you. We figured we'd wait till you woke up."

This was yet another thing that Dr Banner noticed, how was it that the mighty Thor and the others weren't able to pry it out of her hand?

He didn't mention anything though, he wasn't one for causing trouble.

"Where's agent Coulson?" She replied, wanting to deliver it to him personally.

"You know Coulson?" Barton mumbled, suddenly more interested.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry but, Coulson..isn't with us anymore. He was killed in The Battle of New York."

It was silent for a few moments, the girl blinked a few times.

She clutched the memory stick and raised it to Tony, seizing eye contact.

"Under no circumstance does this go to shield. Do you understand?"

She said it so calmly, but the threat was evident to everyone in the room, Stark suddenly felt a little unease ripple through him.

He nodded and gently took it away.

"You got a name miss?" Captain spoke, none of them knowing what to call her.

She nodded. "Iris. It's nice to meet you all. If it's not too much to ask, can I please have some clothes? I'll answer any questions I can but I'd like to be wearing pants when I do." She nervously laughed.

Natasha smiled and motioned for her to follow.

"We'll get some for you as soon as we can, but for now you can just wear some of mine, they should fit well enough."

Iris pulled the blanket off herself before nodding at the men and walking after Natasha.

This time both Dr banner and Steve noticed that she walked away fine instead of limping like she should have been.

Tony and Clint however noticed nothing else other than her legs, and how she looked quite nice in that shirt.


	2. you have to be one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any one shot requests for any fandom! I'm more than happy to write any kind of writing, whether it be gay, straight, smut or fluff!

Fury had been called, and a proper meeting had been scheduled almost fifteen minutes after Iris had changed.

Nick had his suspicions since he was first told about the girl, he was starting to hope he wasn't right.

But when was Fury ever wrong?

The moment she walked in, the directors head dropped to the desk and started repeatedly banging against the surface.

she smirked and sat down opposite him, leaning into the table with the elbows.

"Checkmate" she smiled. Fury's only remaining eye show a mix of emotions.

"Yeah yeah fine. You win, the games over." He sighed, leaning back and rubbing his lips.

"I'm 'fraid not Nick, it's only just beginning."

"What game? You two know each other?" Captain inquired, voicing the thoughts of the rest of the team.

"No. That's the problem. Somehow she's been able to stop us from getting any information about her. She's one of the only damn people to have an inconclusive file, and in this case the reason it's inconclusive is because there's nothing in it!"

"How's that possible? Wouldn't you have to hack the mainframe?" Bruce questioned, intrigued.

"I don't need to hack a mainframe that I control." She muttered smugly, looking a little too interested.

"This makes no sense." Wanda added, this made Iris turn to her, inspecting the girl for the first time. Wanda stared too, trying to get in to her head without being discovered.

Iris grinned "Don't try and get into my head little girl, you wouldn't like what you'd find."

The mental bridge that was slowly being built slowly crumbled away as Wanda was caught. The witches eyes opened wider with embarrassment as she raised her chin slightly, acting like she wasn't just a 'little girl' who'd be caught doing something bad.

After a moments silence Tony decided to focus on other things. "What game?" He said sternly, with a finger raised at the newcomer.

"Life. Life is the big game that Iris loves to play, it's all a game to her. Everything is. She cheats her way through and loves showing off. That's the main reason why she was denied to be part of the initiative; life and death is just a game to her." Fury snarled, raising to his feet.

He was still annoyed about the fact she wasn't tamed enough to be on his team, he was still annoyed about the fact that she was too talented for Earth to handle, and he was still annoyed about the fact she was better than him at pretty much everything.

"Wait she was part of the initiative?" Clint said, slightly offended he didn't know this.

"I was supposed to be the first one, but apparently I don't play well with others." She laughed, spinning on her chair.

"They still recruited me, I don't play well with others either" Tony shrugged.

Iris smiled and turned to him. "I know, I've heard."

"Well actually I've read." She added.

"Yeah well the press don't like me very much." Tony said, pulling out yet another random item of food from somewhere nobody knew.

"I'm not talking about the press, I'm talking about your file. More gossip in there than the media could ever dream of."

"Wait you've read my file? Even I haven't read my file? Come on Fury, whys she allowed to read my file and I'm not?" He whined, and Fury looked furious.

"She's not allowed! But that doesn't mean she's not going to do it! So tell me Iris, why is it all of a sudden that you appear out of nowhere with information that I'm not to see 'under any circumstances'. Why now? what's changed?" Fury snapped, clearly loosing it with the female.

"Maybe I want to be a hero" she shrugged.

"But you're not and you'll never be."

Iris smiled and nodded. The team were starting to see her a little differently to how they were hours before. She was so calm and stable, yet somehow so close to breaking.

"You're right. But sometimes to catch the bad guys-"

"You have to think like one" captain added, understanding that reference.

She threw her head back, laughing. (It was a sound that made the whole team turn)

"Oh no, more than that."

She paused for dramatic effect.

"You have to be one."


	3. suicide mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she knew

After the meeting the team were a little uneasy around the newcomer. She hadn't said much else, only a few words here and there when she was asked simple questions. Everyone wondered what she was thinking, and what she was planning to do. They were unsure about everything that she was, and Tony certainly didn't like not knowing things. So like always, Tony had come up with a plan for her to spill her deepest, darkest secrets.

"So Iris first things first, we don't normally do this, but considering that you survived walking straight into a Hydra base that was then blown up with large explosives, we've gathered that you can handle a little mission. So, you're coming with us. It's nothing big, just a quick get in, take down the bad guy type thing, but it's in Russia so we're flying out in like two hours."

she looked confused for a moment, but then shrugged and said "Sure. Are we just destroying the base and the agents or getting information too?"

"They've not got any information yet, that's why we're taking them out before they get hold of any." Cap added walking through to the living room where the others were.

"Well you better get packing." Tony clapped.

Iris rolled her eyes. "I literally own three outfits, and one of them are pajamas."

\--------

The team watched her, she didn't crawl, didn't creep, she didn't even try and be subtle about it. She just walked. Just like she did the first time they saw her. She just walked right in.

That bothered them a little, doing that in a hydra base when you weren't hydra was a suicide mission.

but then her dying was the least of their worries, their biggest worry was that the guards at the entrance stopped what they were doing and saluted her.

The avengers stood there, dumbfounded, looking at each other as if they were expecting to find an answer for what just happened. They found none, and a sudden rush of anger flooded through Cap.

"What if this is just a big ambush, what if she's set us up" he snapped, turning to the others that were still stood there.

"I don't think it is, I mean-"

"She said it herself! She admitted in front of all of us that she was a bad guy! Yet we still let her stay with us and we still took her on a mission, which apparently lead her right back to where she wanted."

"But she did say that she was trying to catch the bad guys, maybe she's a double agent?" Hawkeye added, looking around, no Hydra agents had been called yet, maybe she wasn't going to trap them.

"Yes but a double agent to who, them or us?" Wanda said. She'd not liked the girl since the whole 'I caught you trying to mind read type thing'. It was petty of her, but Wanda didn't care.

The avengers all turned and went to grab their weapons at the sound of multiple rounds firing through the building. Their earpieces blasted static through their eyes, before they heard "do not enter the building" from Iris. They heard a final crack from their ear, then the static stopped.

However the gunfire in the building only got heavier.

The captain started to walk in until Clint grabbed his arm. "She told us not to go in, so we don't."

Cap huffed "Since when do we take orders from her?" he questioned, looking at the others who were still standing motionless.

"Since she's the one who's in there, she knows what's going on, we wait." Widow added, agreeing with her partner.

and that's what they did.

They waited around ten minutes, and just as Ironman was about to head off and not stop until he knew what was going on, Iris walked out of the building holding a machine gun, and what appeared to be a hard drive of some sorts.

all of a sudden, an agent crawled through the door of the building and raised his gun at the girl.

They heard a loud scream of "изменник!" and then a single shot was fired to the girls left knee.

It was a perfect shot. Iris dropped to the floor and remained there, the blood from her knee staining the snow crimson.

Ironman took out the dying guard in a flick of his wrist, and the team was quickly surrounding the girl to sit her up properly and inspect the damage the shot had caused.

however when Hawkeye lifted her head and found a disturbing amount of blood on his hands, they knew that maybe this wasn't going to be a simple as a damaged knee.

\--

The avengers were yet again, uneasy. They were very confused about the previous events, and even more confused about the girl who was now lay unconscious on the bunker.

"Traitor" Natasha whispered, breaking the silence.

"What?" Cap said as the others pulled a face of further confusion.

"That's what the guard shouted, it was Russian, it means traitor." she cleared.

"She was the one doing the shooting, she took out the whole base and found information even Tony didn't know they had. She betrayed them to help us." Clint said, voicing what he had figured out so far.

"The question is: why?" Tony mumbled, ignoring Clints comment about him not knowing.

Bruce decided to pitch in after listening over the intercom for so long.

"Maybe she does actually want to be a hero after all."


End file.
